pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction - Life of Kendall
This is a fanfiction about a pookie named Kendall Jones and gets adopted by a rich mumu. The mumu has a MELD. Watch Kendall as she grows up. Characters Kendall May Jones Athena Emerald Jones (She is a MELD) Paris Joyce Jones ( Mumu) Jordan Charles Jones (Dudu) Theodora Harriet Jones (Grammy) Billy Joe Jones (Grampy) Danielle Diamond Woods (Kendall's BFF) Lauren Taylor Diaz (Athena's BFF) Bobby Dylan Diatzia (Kendall's Boyfriend) Kylie Renee Spring (Nerd) Mrs Hollister (Pre-K Teacher) Mr Maleista (Primary Teacher) Mrs Joelast (High School Teacher) Dr Maar (Doctor) Chapter 1: About Kendall Wewo! Mwy mame is Kendall and hwere is mwy story! Hwere it gwoes bwut fwirst mwe want to twell myself to woo. I am a 2 year old pwookie who wikes watching tweddy town. Mwe favorite tweddy town character is Eddy tweddy and mwy favourite color is pwink. Mow mwe wope woo wike this story. Sorry if mwe use pookie language in the other peoples sayings bwut when mwe grow mwe mot use pwookie slang in other peoples sayings. Chapter 2: The Petshop = Kendall's POV = Mwe was thrown off from a speeding car and thrown into the pwet shop! Mwe crawled to the pwink fwuffy pwuffle basket. The pwetshop was rusty and old and all mwe had was mwy tweddy bear written from old mumu to Kylie. Mwe cwied a wittle bit. "Mwe must sweep because its mighttime!" mwe thought. Mwe sweeped in the pwuffle basket and dweamed of a pwetty missy moo to pwick mwe. It was morning and we had uppie meat for bweakfast. Chapter 3: Getting Picked = Kendall's POV = Mwe was waiting for mumu. Then a diamond wimo pwulled up at the corner of the pet shop. A mumu ,wearing the sidetied, black and blue diva shades, a pearl necklace, a golden dress and dark pink high heels, stepped out of the limo and she was rich. She posed for millions of cwameras and a golden carpet rolled out. The mumu walked down the carpet and wooked around the woom with her emerald eyes. "I wope its mwe!" I giggled. The mumu wushed over to mwe and said "Awwwwh! Your oh so adorable and the sweetest in here!" smiled the mumu. "Tank woo and wewo!" mwe replied giving her a rose. Swe pwicked mwe up, twirled mwe and found my mushy ear and said "Would you bwe my pwincess?". " Wes Pwease!!!" mwe smiled. " Woo have a dudu, wista and grammy and grampy!" the mumu said. " Oh bwoy!" mwe said excitedly because mwe mever had a dudu, wista, grammy and grampy in my wife. Chapter 4: New Home, New Life = Kendall's POV = The mumu pwut mwe in the wimo and drived two her mansion iggy. The mumu walked in and said "Athena, Dudu, Grammy, Grampy! Are you ready to meet your new sibling and grandaughter and pookie!". I walked behind the mumu and wooked at them all. " WHAT IS THAT! SHE IS HORRIBLE GWET A MEW POOKIE MUMU!" screamed Athena. " Don't be rude, Athena! Awww, she is so cute!" dudu exclaimed. "Is that mwy wittle granddaughter!" asked Grammy. " Yes she is and she is like a little princess!" smiled Grampy. "Tank woo everyone but Athena!" mwe smiled. "Woo can gwo to pre-k with Athenie tomorrow Kendall!" mumu says. Chapter 5: I hate Kendall = Athena's POV = I weally hate Kendall. Why is swe gwetting so much attention. Mo! I mot want her to gwo to daycare. Swe will ruin mwe wife and my famfam used to wove mwe but mow they wove Kendall more than mwe. Besides, she mot a MELD so mwe will bully her! Bye Bye Kendall, woo are going down! Chapter 6: Bedrooms and Dinner = Kendall's POV = Mumu showed mwe to my bwedroom. It had pwaywoom and it was wich. Athena had her own woom. "Hello wittle pudding chops!" smiled Grammy. "Wewo Grammy!" mwe replied. "I will cook dinner so woo pway with Athena!" smiled mumu. "Otay!" mwe replied walking to Athena's woom. Athena opened the door and yelled "Mot that ugwy girl again!". "Mwe just want to pway with woo wista!" mwe sighed sadly. "Too Bad!" she replied. "Dinner Time girlies!" shouted mumu. "Otay!" I said rushing over to the table. "Your wooking a bit upset Kendall, why is that?" asked Grammy. "I just want to pway with Athena and swe called mwe ugwy girl." mwe cwied. "Don't worry, she is a MELD!" said dudu patting my head. Mwe started to fall asleep so mumu put mwe in pink tweddy town pajamas and put mwe into my crib. She whispered "It's daycare tomorrow and I love woo so much!". Chapter 7: Pre-K = Kendall's POV = Ahhh pre-k mwe wove pre-k. "Wake up sweetie. Pre-K today!" said mumu. "Otay!" mwe replied. Wista, mumu and mwe got dressed. Athena and mumu and mwe got into mumu's wimo and drove to daycare. Mwe saw the daycare and it was called Rainbow Stars Pre-K. "Wowie! This is cwool!" mwe smiled. "Hello Kendall! It seems woo new!" said Mrs Hollister, my new pre-k teacher. "Wewo Mrs Hollister!" mwe giggled and hung up my yellow coat. "See woo Kendall, see woo Athena!" says mumu. "Bwye mumu!" Athena said. "Ok children! We have a new pookie joining us today. Can Kendall Jones stand up!" Mrs Hollister smiled. "Wewo everyone! Mwe Kendall and mwe wove pre-k! Mwe Athena's wista and mwe want a fwend!" mwe giggled. "First we will sing the hello song! Kendall it goes like this, Hello Kendall, how are you, Hello Kendall, how are you, Hello Kendall how are you, how are you today!" sung Mrs Hollister. We all sung the hello song. "Time for some numbers and today we will play a number game. You will get into partners and order the numbers up to 5!" said Mrs Hollister. Everyone chose their partner except mwe and another pookie. "Mwe will bwe woo partner mot worry!" mwe said to the pookie. "Tank woo Kendall, mwe name is Danielle!" Danielle smiled. They both went to the table and ordered them. "Ok who can tell mwe the first number? Kendall!" Mrs Hollister said. "Won, Two, Tree, For, Five!" mwe said. "Well done Kendall!" smiled Mrs Hollister. "What! She said all those numbers!" whispered Athena angrily to her friend Lauren. "Snack Time!" Mrs Hollister shouted. "MO! Mwe mot sitting next to mrs mcpoopyface!" yelled Athena. "Athena! Be nice to new pookies!" snapped Mrs Hollister. "Fine!" replied Athena. It was pwaytime so mwe pwayed with my mew fwend Danielle on the swings. It was dwawing time and mwe dwew a pwicture of mwe outside with Danielle. Mumu came ewarly today. "Hello Kendy, how was school!" mumu said as she ran up to mwe. "Fwantastic!" I squealed. Chapter 8 - Athena's True Evilness = Athena's POV = I stormed to mumu's limo angrily. I wish she never picked TBA Category:Fanfictions